New Divide
by Mari P. xx
Summary: O que acontece quando o mundo dos bruxos e dos vampiros se colidem? Como os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts vão reagir a chegada dos novos, e tão perfeitos, alunos?
1. Chapter 1

Já brincou de misturar dois mundos? Pois é, foi nisso que deu a minha pequena brincadeira. :)

Como sabem, os personagens não são meus, eu só peguei emprestado para me divertir um pouquinho.

Antes que vocês estranhem, mudei algumas coisas. Por exemplo, Dumbledore não morreu, Edward não _La Tua Cantante_ com a Bella e Jasper não tem mais aquele probleminha mais sério ao se aproximar de humanos.

Espero que gostem porque eu estou realmente adorando escrever essa história. :)

Mari _xx_

* * *

Era o seu primeiro ano na histórica escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, o sonho de qualquer iniciante feiticeiro, e ela mal podia se caber de tanta ansiedade. Caminhando pelos corredores da King's Cross com Rony e Hermione, ela se lembrava com alegria do dia em que teve a surpresa de receber sua carta, o dia em que finalmente pode ter certeza de que seguiria os passos de seus pais.

Era um pouco mais de dez da manhã quando foi acordada pelo barulho da pequena coruja batendo a sua janela. "Estranho" pensou consigo mesma "normalmente o correio é entregue na cozinha. Por que Pitchinho

errou o caminho hoje?". Mesmo ainda sonolenta, se levantou da cama e sem reclamar abriu a janela para que a pequena coruja desajeitada entrasse em seu quarto. Afinal de contas, Bella não era nada mais do que uma boa filha.

- Obrigada - sorriu docemente ao pegar o pacote trazido pela ave. Essa acenou com a cabeça e logo voou em direção ao mar novamente.

Bella observou o pacto na sua mão, mas logo percebeu que o correio era o mesmo de todos os dias. O primeiro exemplar da manhã, como de costume, era o Profeta Diário, jornal que seu pai fazia questão de ler todo dia durante o café. "Eram tempos dificeis, Bella.." Ele dizia ao ler as boas notícias na primeira página. A garota se perguntava o que o pai fazia no Ministério agora que Voldemort não era uma ameaça, que o mundo dos bruxos podia viver em paz. Deveria ser entediante, não? Ás vezes se pegava triste por nunca poder ter a chance de participar de uma batalha como a que ocorrera nos corredores de Hogwarts há anos atrás. Ah Hogwarts.. Um dia chegaria ao menos andar por aqueles corredores?

Filha de dois aurores importantes, ela tinha certeza de que não era uma bruxa abortada. Sabia pequenos feitiços, quase toda a história da magia e até tinha atiçado uma cobra na semana passada! E sim, era ofidioglota, herdara o dom de um tio distante de sua mãe. Mas ainda sim tinha motivos para acreditar que não ingressaria na escola que tanto almejava. Seu pai, Ronald Weasley, estudara em Hogwarts assim como seu mãe, Hermione Granger. Mas mesmo sendo uma Weasley e uma Granger, ela não duvidava que poderia ser a primeira a quebrar a tradição e não estudar na Inglaterra. Podia parecer horrível, mas Bella nunca fora uma filha comum para aquela família. Quase matara seus pais do coração ao nascer não com cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, mas sim ambos num tom chocolate inconfundível. Sem contar, com seu dom de falar com cobras, coisa que ninguém em quatro gerações fora capaz de fazer. Só Deus sabe o alívio de Rony e Hermione ao descobrirem que esta tinha um tio de quarto grau que era ofidioglota. O mais normal, e vergonhoso em Bella, era o seu constante desequilíbrio.

Se existia alguém que herdara todas as características improváveis de uma família, esse alguém era Isabella Weasley.

Mas ela não achava ruim, e muito menos reclamava. Desde que não chamasse atenção, gostava de ser como era. Foi pensando nessas brincadeiras do destino que se pegou interessada em uma das matérias da primeira página do jornal. Havia uma foto com três figuras que Bella conhecia bem. Luna, Neville e Dumbledore. O trio sorria e Luna segurava o chapéu seletor em suas mãos. Pelo que dizia a notícia, apartir de agora Luna não seria apenas a profesora de Bella e Albus durante os almoços de família, mas sim em tempo integral, em Hgowarts. Mas qual seria a matéria? A notícia não dizia!

- Bella?

- Hum? - respondeu ainda focada no jornal. Que diabos de matéria Luna iria ensinar?

- Enquanto lê isso, pode me passar as outras cartas, pequena? - Rony ria por dentro do interesse da filha. Não era segredo nenhum que Luna logo receberia o convite de Dumbledore.

- Claro.

Ainda divertido pela busca frenética da filha pelo jornal, pegou as cartas que lhe entregara e foi até a mesa tomar seu café. Quase engolia seus pães, estava atrasado e já deveria ter aparatado para o Ministério da Magia, mas queria dar uma olhada nas cartas antes. Se não fossem importantes para o dia inteiro, não chegariam pela parte da manhã. Porém, estava com pressa, o que fez com que lesse apenas a caixa das primeiras caixas, vendo que não eram importantes coisa nenhuma. Já estava no seu último pãozinho e na última carta quando o emblema cuidadosamente desenhado o fez parar e engasgar todo o seu café da manhã.

- Bella! Corre aqui, rápido, anda! - gritou tentou desengasgar-se.

- Pai? Que foi?

Confusa e sem entender porque tanta euforia ainda pela manhã, ela correu até a cozinha para encontrar seu pai pulando com um envelope na mão e o rosto vermelho pela falta de ar momentânea.

- Mas o que..? - e então ela viu.

Foi tomada por uma euforia tão grande que logo estava pulando também.

- Pai! Ah! Não acredito!

- Você vai! Vai estudar com seus primos! Estou tão feliz por você!

Os dois se abraçaram, pai e filha não se aguentando de felicidade.

Mas ainda faltava alguém.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? - Hermione perguntou divertida pela cena, fingindo-se de boba para que seu pequeno orgulho lhe contasse a novidade.

- Hogwarts, mãe! Dumbledore mandou minha carta!

E agora, poucas semanas depois do acontecido, aqui estava ela atravessando a portal para a plataforma nove três quartos acompanhada por seus dois pais. Ambos ainda transbordando de felicidade pela nova aventura da filha.

- Albus Potter! Já falei para esperar sua prima, até parece que tem onze anos e não dezessete!

Encobertos pela pequena névoa criada pelo trem, Bella podia ver e ouvir Gina, Harry e Albus conversando enquanto esperavam ela e seus pais. Também era o primeiro ano de seu primo.

- Aleluia, Bella. Pensei que ia ter que perder o trem para te esperar - Albus adorava implicar com a prima. Era seu passatempo preferido quando criança, se tornando nos dias de hoje um jeito carinhoso de

se dizer oi.

- Cala a boca, Potter - ela fingiu falsa irritação, mas logo soltou o riso e se jogou nos braços do primo.

- Animada?

- Acho que nervosa é a palavra certa.

As pessoas passavam pelo grupo formado e soltavam baixas exclamações. Seus pais eram como lendas vivas, o mundo bruxo eran eternamente grato á Armada de Dumbledore. Bella podia ouvir garotas comentando que gostariam de ser suas amigas, enquanto outra olhavam para Albus e suspiravam. Não é preciso mencionar que Albus gostara da pequena atenção. Ao perceber isso, a de cabelos cor de chocolate deu-lhe uma boa cotovelada, o fazendo reprimir um grito que a fez rir.

- Ei vocês dois! Vão ficar na estação ou querem ir pra escola? - Ted, afilhado de Harry, gritou de uma das janelas do trem acenando alegremente para os tios e pais. Bella sentiu o estômago revirar.

- Escutem vocês dois, sigam os exemplos dele, certo? Ele não é mais um novato e sabe bem...

Mas Bella não se prendeu ao resto da fala de seu pai. Albus deveria estar escutando Rony, pouco importava agora. Dava sua atenção a grande onda de calmaria que invadira seu corpo, tão forte que a fez

cambalear um ou dois passos para trás.

- Filha, você está bem?

Todos pararam de conversar para observar Bella. A atenção de sua família fez com que a face da garota ganhasse um tom vermelho.

- Pimentão - Albus sussurrou no ouvido da prima, piorando o rubor dessa. Harry e Gina olharam feio para o garoto, mas Rony e Hermione continuavam com os olhos em sua filha.

- Bella? Você está bem, filha?

- Claro, pai. Você e a mamãe se preocupam demais - mentiu, ainda que mal, para não ser apontada como louca. Afinal de contas, o que poderia dizer? "Fiquei tão calma que quase caí?"

Desviou os olhos do grupo procurando esquecer o que tinha acontecido e provar aos pais que nada estava errado. Afinal de contas, não estava. Fora só uma onda de calmaria mal direcionada pelo seu corpo. Certo? Além do mais, não queria dar motivos para ficar presa em casa por mais um ano.

Espalhados pela estação, ela observava com cuidado seus novos colegas. Era fácil diferenciá-los dos veteranos, estes usavam uma capa com o emblema de suas casas e os novatos pareciam ter um brilho a mais no fundo dos olhos. Estaria ela com o mesmo brilho estampado na face? Riu de si mesma ao desejar ter um espelho na mão para poder confirmar sua teoria, mas logo teve sua alegria cortada por uma nova sensação diferente.

Ao fundo, encostados na grande pilastra de tijolos, ela viu uma família um tanto diferente se despedindo. A curiosidade acertou em cheio o peito de Bella, ela teve que se reprimir para não ir até o grupo para observá-los melhor. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Sim eram fascinantes. Todos com olhos dourados, não se pareciam com nada que Bella tenha visto na vida. Quer dizer, nada que ela tenha visto fora de revistas de moda. Mas ainda assim, era uma garota educada. Não podia se deixar levar pelos sentimentos desse jeito.

Por isso, passou a observá-los com cuidado, os estudando com o canto dos olhos. Tinha medo de ser pega os encarando, mas ainda sim, não desviava o olhar das sete figuras pálidas e sorridentes.

Uma com o rosto em forma de coração tinha as mãos dadas a um loiro de jaleco branco. Ambos pareciam trouxas, mas ainda pareciam ter uma aurea mágica a sua volta. Seria possível uma coisa dessas? Bella tinha quase certeza de que eram trouxas, mas ainda sim, não pareciam ser algo considerado normal. Sua beleza ia fora do normal. Ao seu lado, sua filha, a pequenina de cabelos espetados, deixava bem claro no seu caminho que não tinha nada de bruxa, e sim de fada. Andava, ou melhor, se mexia como uma bailaria soltava no ar, trazia o conceito perfeito de bonequinha de porcelana. Quase tão mau-humorada quanto o ruivo, uma loira, incrivelmente maravilhosa, estava abraçava á um moreno. O que ela tinha de bonita, seu parceiro parecia ter de forte. Mas podiam dois irmãos ficarem abraçados desse jeito?

O que Bella não sabia era que um deles estava ciente da sua grande curiosidade. Não só ciente, mas controlando-a, Jasper se divertia enquanto brincava com seu dom fora do comum. Era engraçado ver os resultados de seus atos, mas era mais divertido ainda ver as reações de espanto, curiosidade e frustação da garota que os observava.

- Jasper, quer _por favor_ parar com isso? A menina é filha de aurores, quer chamar a atenção!? - Edward perguntou irritado com os pensamentos do irmão.

- Certo. Sabe Edward, você é um belo de um estraga prazeres.

- Na verdade Jazz, ele está bravinho porque não pode ler a mente dela - Alice riu divertida com a frustração do irmão. Agora ele sabia como era ter um buraco na visão.

- É diferente, Alice.

- Claro que é.

No fundo, Edward sabia que era a pura verdade, mas admitir uma coisa dessas para Alice depois de tanto implicar com as frustrações da irmã era cavar sua própria cova (mesmo que no seu caso esta fosse desnecessária). "É possível que eu não possa a escutar?" Pensava frustrado consigo mesmo. Talvez tivesse escutado, mas não tivesse percebido. Isso acontecia muito com estranhos cuja voz não lhe eram familiar. Era impossível que houvesse alguma falha. Tinha cento e sete anos e nenhuma mente nunca lhe escapara desde a transformação. Seria possível que uma garota qualquer pudesse ficar silenciosa à ele?

Nesse instante, ela passou acompanhada pelo seu primo em direção a entrada do trem, trazendo consigo o perfume incrivelmente doce de seu sangue.

Sim, Edward. Era possível.


	2. Chapter 2

"Por que?!"

Andava do início até o fim dos vagões pela terceira vez, e mais uma vez não conseguia encontrar o imprestável do seu primo. "Por que esse maldito não me esperou para entrar no trem?" Tinha duas escolhas, continuar andando de um lado para o outro até encontrar Albus ou arriscar se sentar com os novatos.

Apoiou-se no parepeito do corredor e começor a pensar nos prós e contras da escolha que faria. Talvez fosse legal tentar conhecer alguém durante a viagem. Assim como ela, todos eram novos e não conheciam ninguém (no seu caso, quase ninguém). Mas era tão tímida e se dava tão mal com pessoas novas.. Queria mesmo se desgastar tanto? Sim, para ela era um grande esforço não parecer uma idiota. Só que não ajudaria manter sua imagem de normal se ficasse andando de um lado para o outro.

O vento da janela brincou no seu cabelo fazendo com que algumas mechas chocolate saíssem do lugar. Ao contrário do que outras garotas fariam, ela sorriu e deixou que o sol batesse em seu rosto. Sentia o inconfundível aroma das colinas que voam contra o trem e se perguntava se realmente precisava entrar em um dos pequenos compartimentos. Estava tão bem ali!

Distraída, Bella era incapaz de perceber que além dela, outras pessoas também observavam a janela. Só que infelizmente com algumas intenções diferentes das dela.

"O que ela está fazendo? Por que não está tentando arrumar o cabelo?"

Edward não conseguia entender aquela garota. Pouco sabia sobre ela também e a falta de novidades o irritava. As mentes de seus colegas não mostravam mais informações do que ele mesmo já sabia. Filha de aurores, ambos melhores amigos do legendário Harry Potter. Era tudo o que ele conseguia saber já que por algum motivo fora do comum, a garota Weasley era silenciosa.

Podia vê-la com clareza de seu lugar, mas não se cansava de procurar por todos os ângulos possíveis de observação. Na mente de seus colegas, a maioria garotos admirados, ela não se passava de uma 'celebridade' bonita. Isso irritava á Edward. Será que não conseguiam ver que por trás da sua beleza, porque a garota Weasley era de fato muito bonita, se escondia uma pessoa que nenhum desses idiotas fazia questão de conhecer?

Cansado dos pensamentos baixos de seus colegas, Edward estava começando a ignorá-los quando se deu conta de que Adam Chace, um novato assim como ele, estava de fato encantado com a Weasley.

"Ela vai achar que sou um idiota.. Mas eu deveria falar com ela, não deveria estar sozinha" Ela planejava conhecê-la, descobrir o que tinha por trás da imagem que os outros haviam criado. Mas era tímido demais para isso, e Edward se sentia contente que tivesse essa barreira no garoto.

- Vai falar com ele? - sua colega de compartimento perguntou.  
- Ela quem? - perguntou o garoto confuso. Estava perdido demais em suas fantasias para entender a pergunta tão óbvia.  
- Bella Weasley, seu lerdo.  
- Não.. Ela não tem porque falar comigo.

E tristonho, voltou a observá-la.

De seu ponto de vista, Adam tinha uma visão mais privilegiada do que Edward. Ao perceber isso, o vampiro sentiu algo estranho. Uma sensação estranha e nova.

Jasper sentiu a diferença e novidade vinda do irmão e cutucou a vidente. Essa por sua vez, seguiu o olhar de Edward e logo entendeu o porquê do ciúme. Ela sabia que Hogwarts mudaria sua família, só não tinha previsto que Edward se perderia tão rapidamente.

- Se não convidá-la pra sentar aqui, ela vai se sentar com eles - Alice disse ao mesmo tempo em que mostrava Adam com Bella. Inconscientemente, os punhos de Edward se fecharam.  
- Não vou chamá-la. Chame você se quiser - disse frio, tentando espantar a estranha sensação.  
- Ótimo! - cantarolou a vidente antes de sair saltitando da cabine.

- Pode parar com isso, Jasper?  
- Claro, Edward.

___________________

- Você precisa de lugar para se sentar?

Já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua quando se virou. "Não, muito obrigada, mas já tenho lugar", ela diria no tom mais educado que pudesse formular. Mas ao se virar, dera de cara com a pequebna fada sorridente da estação de trem, e o não foi esquecido imediatamente.

- Claro. Posso me sentar com você? - ela sorriu timidamente para a nova amiga.  
- Eu já ia perguntar - a garota de cabelos espetados sorriu e fez um gesto para que Bella a seguisse. E assim foi feito.

Fora do encantamento do dourado líquido, Bella começou a se xingar mentalmente. "Boa, agora se vira nas próximas nove horas!"

Ao entrar na cabine, ela não pode deixar de perceber que não estava sozinha com a garota como imaginara que estaria. A fada estava acompanhada de seus irmãos, com exceção de dois deles. Ainda que a beleza estoneante da loira e o tamanho do moreno não estivessem presentes, Bella não conseguiu impedir a si mesma de ficar tonta com a magnitude dos outros. Eram lindos demais para serem humanos.

Principalmente o ruivo.

- Eu sou Alice Cullen - ela se apresentou enquanto voltava ao seu lugar ao lado da janela - Este é Jasper Hale - ela apontou para o loiro ao seu lado - E Edward Cullen, meu irmão - o ruivo à sua frente.

- É um prazer - ela sorriu. Era realmente uma honra conhecê-los - Eu sou Bella Weasley.

"Então nem todos são irmãos?"

- Só Bella? - Jasper perguntou. Bella estranhou que fosse uma pergunta sobre ela e não seus pais.  
- Na verdade não - ela riu sem graça - É porque ninguém me chama de Isabella.  
- Você não gosta? - Alice riu também, nunca havia visto alguém que não gostava do nome.  
- Muito sério.. Sei lá. Na verdade, eu não sei direito o porquê da minha implicância.  
- Isabella é um nome muito bonito - Edward sorriu, pela primeira vez dizendo algo desde que Bella entrara na cabine - É um nome italiano,  
pouco comum na Inglaterra.

Sua voz aveludada fez os batimentos da garota se acelerarem, resultando no seu rosto corado de novo.  
Alice sorriu maliciosa ao ver a reação da nova amiga.

- Mas Bella, imagino que você tenha nascido aqui, certo?  
- Sim, nasci no Chalé das Conchas - estaria ela sonhando, ou esses estranhos não sabiam nada sobre ela?  
- Chalé das Conchas? - Edward perguntou, sentindo-se pela primeira vez na nova vida curioso.

Não conseguir ouvir os pensamentos de Bella estava o matando por dentro. "Curioso?" Alice perguntou divertida.  
Ele acenou de leve com a cabeça para que Bella não se desse conta da conversa paralela que estava tendo com a irmã.  
Alice sorriu com o canto da boca, "É como as pessoas com buracos mas visões se sentem". Edward revirou os olhos sabendo que a irmã ainda falaria muito na sua cabeça.

- Uau! - Jasper exclamou, trazendo Edward de volta a conversa. Droga! Perdera a resposta de Bella. - Parece divertido. Em Forks não podíamos ir a praia.  
- Por que não?  
- Frio demais - Alice mentiu dando os ombros. Se não fosse seu irmão e ainda por cima telepata, Edward teria acreditado na mentira da pequena - Você não ia querer nadar em La Push, nunca tem sol.

Riu baixo ao imaginar ele e sua família passando o dia em La Push. Uma briga com lobisomens, pessoas se imaginando loucas por os ver brilhando.. Nada demais. Por incrível que pareça, até parecia interessante, seria algo divertido de se ver. Mas ainda assim preferia passar o dia entre suas partituras e piano.

- Sem sol? Sempre? - Bella perguntou incrédula. Passava frio durante o outono e o inverno, mas não podia se imaginar sem o calor do verão e da primavera.  
- Você se acostuma - Edward respondeu ajudando a cobrir a mentira da irmã.

- Dever ser triste às vezes.. - sussurrou para si mesma mal sabendo que seus companheiros poderiam escutá-la melhor do que a própria.

______________

- Alunos novos, por aqui!

A viagem fora uma experiência nova e interessante tanto para os Cullen e a Weasley. Se divertiram muito relatando acontecimentos (ainda que alguns fossem editados por parte dos vampiros) de suas vidas antes de Hogwarts. Bella descobrira a verdadeira história da família, digo, a verdadeira história contada por eles. Agora entendia porque Rosalie abraçava Emmett sem que isso pudesse ser considerado estranho. Eram adotados, afinal de contas. Aliás, não só eles, mas todos. Apena Rosalie e Jasper, que eram gêmeos, tinham parentesco com Esme, que era a figurava materna da família acompamhada por Carlisle.

Eram todos nascidos troixas, por isso pouco sabiam sobre o mundo mágico. Quero dizer, sobre as histórias do mundo mágico que Bella, filha legítima de um Weasley e uma Granger, podia contar. Sem graça e com o rosto incrivelmente vermelho, Bella contou ao seus novos amigos todas as aventuras e perigos enfrentados por seus pais e tio antes que ela nascesse. Jasper achou fascinante as estratégias de luta que usaram.

Os Cullen relataram a grande alegria que fora descobrir que iriam ingressar a Hogwarts. Assim como para Bella, fora uma grande surpresa. Mas ela não podia imaginar que ao receberem suas cartas de admissão, os Cullen também receberam uma visita ilustre.

- Na sala, gente!  
- Alice, pode por favor nos dizer por que está fazendo isso?  
- Vocês vão ver - ela sorria animada, mas com um olhar de concentração impenetrável. Queria que fosse uma surpresa para Edward também.  
- Não precisava fazer tanto. Ele chega daqui a pouco, não é? - o ruivo sorria divertido com a situação. Alice fechou a cara ao perceber que seu esforço fora inútil.  
- Não foi - ele riu baixo - Ainda não sei se vamos ou não.

"Mentiroso" pensou a baixinha. Edward riu mais ainda.

- Será que podemos saber o que é ou os dois esquesitos vão continuar com a conversa de uma mão? - Emmett perguntou irritado. Odiava ficar por fora.  
- Você, quieto - Alice lhe mandou um olhar tão assustador que Emmett se encolheu no sofá.

"Ela sabe ser assustadora às vezes" Jasper pensou amendrontado. Edward riu mais uma vez e concordou com a cabeça.

- Que é?  
- Nada, Alice. Você não devia estar prestando atenção em quando nosso convidado vai chegar?  
- Convidado? - Esme perguntou já caminhando em direção a porta - Devo preparar alguma coisa?  
- Não... Acredito que não vá comer.  
- E nem entrar pela porta - disse Alice, completando a fala de Edward.

Carlisle se levantou do sofá sem entender.  
- Vocês podem explicar..?

Um forte estalo cortou a frase do patriarca. Ninguém, com exceção de Alice, se mexeu. Todos observavam sem entender a figura alta, de barbas brancas e óclinhos meia-lua que aparecera no meio da sala.

- Muito prazer - ele disse se aproximando da Carlisle e apertando sua mão despreocupado - Sou Alvo Dumbledore.  
- É.. bem.. E eu sou Carlisle Cullen - guaguejou sem conseguir acreditar que este homem de fato existia e até estava apertando sua mão.  
- Acho que temos muito para conversar - ele se virou para Alice e sorriu - Estão todos presentes?  
- Claro, professor Dumbledore.  
- Professor?! - Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie exclamaram. Edward nada disse, estava interessado nas explicações que em pouco tempo sua família também ouviria.

Os acontecimentos daquela tarde ainda deixavam Edward confuso. Após minutos de conversa, o diretor havia convencido toda a família de que não era um louco que tinha feito um truque de mágica na sala (idéia de Emmett, claro). Explicara que assim como eles desconheciam seu mundo, ele desconhecia o deles. Pelo menos até que ouvisse a profecia de que estes mundos se colidiriam graças a cinco espécies únicas. Vulgos Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Edward.

Após muita conversa e discussões, os Cullen mais novos acabaram concordando que não era má idéia freguentar a escola britânica. Tinha a eternidade inteira pela frente, por que não experimentar? Dumbledore ainda lhes oferecia algo que Forks nunca poderia dar-lhes.

- Alimentação? - Carlisle perguntou. Não os impediria de ir se quisessem, mais ainda sim queria se certificar de que seus "filhos" iriam para um lugar onde estariam a vontade.

- Sangue de dragão. Quase animal, mas dizem parecer o humano. Eu mesmo já experimentei e parece ser bastante apetitoso - Alice soltou uma risadinha.  
- E quanto ao sol? - Carlisle continuou - Nunca nos mudamos para a Grã-Bretanha por questões climáticas.  
- Estou ciente das suas dificuldades com o sol - ele respondeu, sempre tranquilo - Por isso, faço questão de que assim que comprarem suas varinhas, ser o seu professor do feitiço de desilusão. Não se preocupem Sr. e Sra. Cullen, Hogwarts será como um lar para os seus filhos.

"E talvez seja verdade" pensou Edward ao pisar para fora do trem e se deparar com um meio gigante.

- Boa noite, posso saber o seu nome?

- Cullen - sorriu ao apertar sua mão - Edward Cullen.

* * *

Mais um capítulo introdutório antes de começar a história de verdade. Eu espero que gostem. :) Muito obrigada pelas reviews, sério mesmo. Achei que ninguém ia gostar de fic. :$

Enfim, prometo responder as reviews no próximo, eu até já terminei então não vai demorar muito!

Beijos, Mari _xx_


	3. Chapter 3

- Hagrid! - exclamou ao descer do vagão do trem.

- Bella! Estava esperando por você - sorriu o gigante vindo em sua direção - Onde está Albus? Jurei a sua tia que não o deixaria se meter em confusão.

- Como se isso fosse possível. Ele já sumiu.

- Mas já?

- Você conhece - Bella deu os ombros despreocupada. O primo era um íma para problemas, assim como ela era para desastres. Coisa de família.

- Bom, acharemos ele depois, certo? Ele precisa pegar um dos barcos de todo jeito.

- Certo - sorriu a garota. Era bom estar com alguém conhecido.

- Vá para o porto ou não vai chegar no castelo a tempo para o jantar - disse o gigante a empurrando sem dificuldade com uma das mãos. Isabella riu e seguiu seus colegas - Te vejo mais tarde!

- Claro! - respondeu divertida pela falta de esforço de Hagrid. Ás vezes era difícil se lembrar que o amigo era tão grande e forte.

Seguiu em direção ao porto sem pressa, observando a maior parte de detalhes para retratar nas próximas cartas que enviaria aos seus pais. Seus olhos, assim como o de todos os outros novatos, tinham um brilho mágico, algo parecido com uma criança abrindo seu presente na manhã de Natal. Eram coisas demais para se acreditar.

No porto, haviam barcos com pequenas, mas potentes, lamparinas acessas. Eram capazes de iluminar todo o compartimento e ainda os professores, estes por sua vez esperando os novos alunos para dar-lhes boas-vindas. Mesmo com toda a confusão de pessoas, Bella reconheceu Neville e Luna ajudando algumas garotas a entrarem no barco. Ela riu quando uma das garotas quase atirou o desastrado do Neville no lago, soltando um grito agudo quando percebera o que fizera. Bella percebeu que aquilo era só o começo. Ou seja, melhor procurar um barco menos cheio de escandalosas.

Estava quase entrando no barco da pequena e doce professora Sprout, quando ouviu um grito inconfundível.

- Bella!

Virou-se com muita calma, mas sua vontade era arrancar a cabeça daqueles dois imprestáveis. E lá estavam, Ted e Albus sentados no mais afastado e único barco vazio da frota. Ela caminhou com pressa até eles, pronta para dar-lhes uma bronca daquelas quando lembrou-se de uma coisa. Que diabos Ted estava fazendo ali?! Ele não era novato!

- Você não é novato, Ted - ela sussurrou para que ninguém, além deles, ouvisse.

- O que? - Ted colocou a mão no ouvido fingindo não conseguir escutá-la.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! Vamos arranjar problemas!

- Não priminha, não se preocupe - ele sorriu, seu costumeiro sorriso de zombaria estampado em seu rosto - Eu vou levá-los até o castelo em segurança.

- Nada disso - disse se virando e caminhando em direção aos outros barcos.

Não iria arranjar problemas no primeiro dia! Talvez depois de um mês ela pudesse sair pelos corredores a noite, mas ir com o Ted até o castelo? Quem garante que o garoto não erraria o caminho e parar em Hogsmeade? Ia voltar e pegar o barco da professorinha simpática. Era melhor, e menos arriscado, do que ir com os dois aventureiros de plantão.

Estava na metade do caminho de volta, quando sentiu uma mão puxando a sua com delicadeza. Mesmo com todo o cuidado tomado pelo estranho, a Weasley se virou surpresa pelo toque inesperado. Era _quente_.

- Está procurando por um barco? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

Precisou piscar duas vezes para acreditar no que estava vendo. O garoto tinha os olhos negros, provavelmente castanho escuros ao sol, cabelos no mesmo tom, curtos e bem cortados. As duas coisas em harmonia com sua pele. Era mesclada, num tom único e lindo, algo muito pouco comum para Bella. Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes antes de formular sua resposta.

- Estou - ela disse com dificuldade.

Bella não costumava ser assim, mas resolveu aceitar o convite. Havia algo naquele sorriso que a obrigava a aceitar.

- O nosso falta um lugar - ele respondeu sem se importar com o nervosismo da Weasley. Estava se sentindo mais sem prática do que ela - Gostaria de..?

- Claro - ela sorriu quando percebeu aliviada que não era a única com dificuldades naquela conversa.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio por alguns instantes quando Bella percebeu que o garoto ainda segurava sua mão. Seu primeiro impulso foi soltá-la imediatamente, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida. A ausência do calor fez o vento frio parecer congelante.

- Desculpe - ele disse, seu rosto avermelhando-se um pouco. Por que ela não corava desse jeito? Discretamente? De um jeito que quase ninguém via?

- Não foi nada - disse tentando amenizar o clima pesado - Não estava ruim.

- Claro - sorriu, seu rosto se iluminando.

Bella se arrependeu do que dissera. Fora entendida errado, não estava falando _daquele_ sentido. Ela se referia ao calor!

- Bem, vamos ficar aqui ou você vai me mostrar qual é o barco? - ela perguntou tentando mudar o assunto.

O moreno nada disse, mas pareceu entender o recado. Talvez um pouco rápido demais, ele passou entre o grupo de alunos e foi em direção ao barco onde Luna cuidava dos novatos. Bella o teria perdido de vista caso não fosse tão alto, mas ainda assim precisou correr um pouco para o alcançar, fazendo com que o vento frio da noite batesse com força contra o seu rosto.

Quando chegou ao barco, seus dentes batiam de leve.

- Está com frio, Bella? - a voz doce e fina da professora perguntou quando a garota se sentou.

- Não muito, Luna - seu rosto se tornou avermelhado pela atenção que agora recebia dos outros três alunos sentados a sua volta. Não era comum uma novata ser chamado por um professor pelo nome, na verdade, era estranho _qualquer_ aluno não ser chamado pelo sobrenome por um superioro á ele. Ela abaixou o olhar tentando evitar que percebessem seu embaraço - Eu estou bem.

- Está tudo bem - um dos garotos do barco sorriu, tentando fazê-la se sentir confortável. Bella não levantou o olhar, estava respirando pausadamente tentando diminuir a pulsação. - Não precisa se envergonhar.

E com muito cuidado, Adam levantou o rosto de Bella com uma das mãos, de modo que pudesse ver seus olhos. Imediatamente seus amigos pararam de conversar, incrédulos pelo que acabara de acontecer. Mas pouco se importou, estava preso nos olhos chocolate que eram o da garota Weasley. E ela aos dele.

- Sou Adam - disse ele, mostrando seus brilhantes dentes brancos num sorriso de tirar o fôlego - Adam Chace.

- Bella Weasley - ela sorriu de volta, perdida em seus olhos azuis piscina.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? - ele perguntou, esquecendo-se completamente que a garota já respondera essa pergunta a professora.

- Sim. Não tem porque se preocupar - mas mesmo assim, Bella não se importou em respondê-lo novamente.

A poucos barcos de distância, os Cullen esperavam por Emmett e Rosalie para poderem ir. Edward, preso na mente de Adam, pouco se importava com o atraso dos irmãos. Mesmo odiando estar vivendo e sentindo as emoções do garoto - mas isso era a _sua_ explicação - ele não conseguia impedir que se perdesse nas respostas e detalhes que a garota Weasley revelava sobre sua personalidade. Ela era de fato _fascinante_. Não por ser filha de bruxos conhecidos, e não por ter sua mente silenciosa. Mas pelo jeito que ela se portava sobre tudo isso. Era óbvio que tinha grande admiração pelos pais, sua voz ao contar as histórias e lendas no trem entregava sua devoção e orgulho. Porém, a cada instante ficava mais claro que Bella não gostava de receber atenção por isso, que não gostava de receber nenhum tipo atenção. Coisa não muito normal para garota de dezesseis anos como ela. Era tímida, se atrapalhava ao conversar com estranhos, mas também era corajosa ao enfrentar os amigos e seguir o que achava certo.

Sabia que estava começando a ficar curioso demais, mas creditava o silêncio de Bella como o motivo principal. Qual seria o outro? Interesse? "Claro que não", riu consigo mesmo. Apesar da narradora achar que o vampiro está começando a se fingir de cego, não se pode negar que não conseguir entrar na mente da Weasley estava o matando por dentro. Tinha esperança que o pai conseguisse explicar o porquê. Carlisle sempre tinha as respostas para os mais complicados problemas, e dessa vez não seria diferente. Ligaria para casa no instante em que pudesse ficar sozinho e tudo estaria resolvido. Aquela curiosidade passaria e poderia parar de segui-la pela mente dos outros. Estaria acabado e pronto.

O que Edward não sabia, e ficava mais claro para Jasper pelas mudanças de humor, era que suas conclusões sobre o "compartilhando dos sentimentos" estavam cada vez mais erradas. Não sentia a ciúme e nervosismo porque Adam sentia isso. Estava vivendo aquelas emoções porque ele mesmo estava as proporcionando.

Talvez, bem no fundo, o ruivo soubesse disso, mas era orgulhoso e fraco demais para aceitar que estava caindo de encantos tão rapidamente.

Enquanto Edward se perdia em seus devaneios, os outros dois Cullen esperavam impacientes por Rosalie e Emmett. Onde estavam aqueles folgados? Os fazendo compania, estava o professor Flitwick, o único de Hogwarts que sabia com detalhes o segredo da família. Uma vez que os Cullen precisariam de ajuda extra com feitiços complicados, como o de desilusão, não fazia sentido manter segredo para a pessoa que mais os ajudariam naquele semestre. Além do mais, o anão não faria nada senão facilitar a vida dos irmãos com suas aulas extras e paciência infinita. Achava fascinante poder ensinar magia para vampiros.

- Srta. Cullen? - chamou o professor tímido.

- Sim? - respondeu, sempre educada, a vidente.

- Pode mesmo ver o futuro?

- Claro - sorriu Alice diante da curiosidade do professor.

- Imagino que já saiba qual é a sua casa então - ele tentava manter a faixa de indiferença para não fazer papel de ridículo aos outros, mas não podia esconder sua animação. Com alguém que controla emoções e um telepata no mesmo barco, era complicado esconder qualquer coisa.

- Foi a primeira visão que tive ao receber a carta do professor Dumbledore - a primeira visão definida de Hogwarts e talvez a mais difícil de esconder de Edward.

- Que pergunta a minha! Você já deve ter dito isso a todos - ele riu sem graça. Jasper tentou acalmar o professor para deixá-lo mais à vontade, não gostava de ver as pessoas se sentindo embaraçadas. Quer dizer, ao menos que essa pessoa fosse Edward ou Emmett.

- Na verdade, professor - disse Edward, acordando para a conversa e tentando fazer o mesmo que Jasper - ela anda escondendo isso de todos nós. Até de mim.

- Você não lia mentes? Como faz isso, Srta.? - ela sorriu maliciosa e fez sinal com o dedo para a sua cabeça.

- Anos de prática - Edward virou os olhos. "Você quis dizer séculos.." Riu consigo mesmo.

"Encontraram alguém menor do que Alice?! Não acredito!" exclamou Emmett em seus pensamentos.

Nesse instante, os dois últimos entraram com graciosidade no barco, fazendo o professor anão quase se jogar na água. Ao perceber o assombro de Flitwick, Jasper não pode deixar de rir, fazendo com que todos, exeto Edward, o olhassem curiosos. Por que a primeira reação de um estranho à Emmett era ficar com medo? Não estava escrito em sua testa ''sou um bobão''? Edward deu os ombros as perguntas do irmão, e este riu mais uma vez.

Se o brilho nos olhos dos novatos era comparado às manhãs de Natal, o do garoto urso estava mais para Disneyland. Cada novidade, detalhe, cheiro, som, imagem, lhe provavam que Hogwarts podia ser de fato o seu novo lar. Truques de mágica na nossa sala de estar? Não! O velho de barba branca estava certo. A magia realmente existia.

- Rosalie Hale - apresentou-se a loira, não tão simpática quanto a vidente, ao apertar a mão do professor.

- É um prazer, Srta. Hale. Saiba que sou o seu professor de feitiço, por isso, qualquer dificuldade com a desilusão e estarei na minha sala.

- Obrigada - respondeu num tom de desinteresse. Tinha certeza de que o tal feitiço não lhe seria problema.

O esnobismo de Rosalie era a forma dela mostrar o quanto estava admirada. Ao contrário de seu parceiro, não era a grande quantidade de brilho em seus olhos que entregava seus sentimentos, e sim a ausência deles.

- Professor, o senhor vai estar sempre nos ajudadando, certo? - Emmett perguntou aflito. Não queria aparecer brilhando como porpurina por aí.

- Sim, Sr. Cullen - o professor riu, finalmente entendo o que Jasper acreditava ser óbvio - Não queremos nenhum problema.

- Mas você sabe.. Bem, na verdade não sabe.. Mas eu nunca fui um bom aluno, sabe professor? Eu sempre tive problemas e, bem, e se-

- Shiu! - o anão o interrompeu - Olhem a esquerda, garotos.

Os cinco vampiros prenderam a respiração ao verem o grande castelo acima do lago.

____________________________

- É com um enorme prazer que iniciamos mais um ano letivo aqui em Hogwarts - dizia o diretor de cima de uma espécie de pedestal - Esse ano, espero que vocês consigam abrir seus horizontes, enxergar os outros sem rótulos ou pré-conclusões. Sigam esse conselho e terão a oportunidade de conhecer algo que nunca lhes imaginou ser possível.

"Como se isso fosse acontecer algum dia" pensou Alice ao imaginar a reação dos colegas se lhe contassem que era uma vampira.

- Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos a escolha das casas - concluiu o diretor dando a cena a professora McGonagol que segurava um chapéu velho e surrado nas mãos.

- Quando eu chamar os seus nomes, quero que deem um passo a frente e se sentem na cadeira. Colocarei o chapéu em suas cabeças, e ele dirá qual é a casa certa - explicou a professora antes de estender um longo pergaminho a sua frente.

Sem que seu nome fosse chamado, a Cullen já tinha um sorriso maroto estampado na face.

- Alice Mary Brandon Cullen.

Ela se sentou sem delongas já aguardando a fala do chapéu.

"Qual é a necessidade disso se você já sabe?" perguntou irritado o objeto.

- Grifinória! - exclamou em seguida.

- Adam Chace.

Com medo e sem jeito, o garoto se afastou da Weasley que lhe desejou um "boa sorte" quando se sentou na cadeira. Ela tentava parecer tranquila para ajudar o amigo.

- Fácil! - exclamou o chapéu de repente, fazendo com que alguns alunos mais próximos se assustassem - Lufa-lufa!

- Rosalie Hale.

A exuberamte Cullen se levantou com graciosidade e caminhou sem pressa até a cadeira, saboreando com prazer os suspiros masculinos e exclamações femininas.

- Hm.. Sonserina ou Corvinal?

Ela pouco se importava.

- Corvinal! - disse o chapéu após um curto silêncio. - Rowena gostaria de ter uma aluna magnífica como você, Srta. Hale.

"Lar das mais belas" pensava uma garota com ciúmes.

- Jasper Hale.

Sem nenhuma insegurança ou medo, o loiro foi até a cadeira com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto.

- Grifinória - disse o chapéu antes mesmo que lhe tocasse a cabeça.

- Jacob Black.

O moreno levantou-se tristonho por ter que deixar Bella sozinha, uma vez que Adam já tinha ido para sua mesa.

"Sua coragem me diz para colocá-lo em Grifinória, mas a sua personalidade aponta para a Lufa-Lufa. O que faço com você, Sr. Black?" sussurrou o chapéu em sua cabeça. Jake deu os ombros. "Faça o que achar certo" pensou.

- Lufa-Lufa!

- Albus Potter?

O silêncio se fez no salão e todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para prestar sua atenção ao que o chapéu diria ao filho do grande bruxo que derrotou você-sabe-quem.

- Há! - exclamou o chapéu numa alta gargalhada - Assim como o pai com medo da Sonserina. Não se preocupe, você tem sangue dos Weasley. Seu lugar é sem sombra de dúvidas a Grifinória!

- Isabella Weasley.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se fez e a menina desejou que seus pais não fossem os melhores amigos de Harry. Precisava mesmo dessa atenção? Não era como se ela fosse pegar fogo ali ou algo do tipo.

"Tive a mesma dúvida com a sua mãe.. Vocês tem o mesmo gênio, ambas incrivelmente brilhantes. Mas parece que você também puxou sua incrível personalidade, lotada de características marcantes da..."

- Grifinória! - exclamou finalmente.

- Edward Cullen.

Silencioso se fez novamente, mas no caso deste aluno, apenas as palavras ditas não eram ouvidas. Naquele instante, todas as mentes do salão pareciam estar focadas em alguma coisa.

_Ele._

"Um coração imenso, uma grande devoção e ainda por cima coragem. Estaria errado se o colocasse em outro lugar Sr. Cullen."

- Grifinória! - repetiu o chapéu.

- Emmett Cullen.

Era possível sentir a volta dos murmurinhos dos alunos mais velhos. Grande parte deles se perguntavam se era possível um garoto de dezesete anos ter músculos tão grandes e (no caso das meninas) perfeitos.

"Engraçado.. Sua cabeça me diz Lufa-Lufa, mas seu coração pede uma chance na Corvinal. Algum motivo especial para isso?"

Emmett mostrou- lhe a imagem da esposa.

"Ela é o meu motivo" completou.

"Acha que consegue seguir a doutrina da casa?"

"Por ela, é claro que sim."

- Corvinal! - exclamou o chapéu.

* * *

Own ): Eu amo o Emmett. Acho tão linda a admiração que ele tem pelo Rose!

Bem, acho que eu tenho algumas dúvidas pra responder. Sim, Hogwarts começa aos dezessete anos e termina aos vinte. Precisei mudar as datas, como alguns de vocês mesmo disseram "Pedofilia é feio, Edward!", hehe.

Eu adoro esse capítulo, escrevi em uma sentada. :) Deu para perceber que a Bella vai ser bem disputada, né? Dó do Edward.. Vai precisar se segurar bastante nos próximos dias.

Ahhh, falei demais! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, qualquer crítica, podem falar sem dó e piedade. Eu não estou pedindo a opinião de vocês atoa!

Beijos, Mari :D


	4. Chapter 4

Duas semanas se passaram desde a escolha do chapéu seletor, e a cada dia ficava mais claro que ele havia sido sábio. Quer dizer, não só ele, mas Dumbledore também. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie eram alunos brilhantes. Preferidos de quase todos os professores, não haviam um feitiço, poção ou manobra que os Cullen não eram capazes de realizar com dedicação e, quase sempre, excêlencia. Alguns alunos ficavam intimidados com a sua presença, enquanto outros eram seus mais fiéis admiradores. Mas é claro que nem todos eram estranhos, haviam aqueles amigos. Amigos preenchiam seus dias, tornando-os ainda mais divertidos e novos. E como eram novos! As experiências e sentimentos que a escola vinha os trazendo inovavam sua maneira de enxergar o tempo.

Já era tarde da noite, e pela primeira vez desde que a vira, Edward estava sozinho com o seu celular, pronto para perguntar á Carlisle porque Bella era a única salva de seu dom. Não havia sido fácil dispistar Alice e Jasper, além do mais para fazer uma coisa dessas. Os dois já desconfiavam que o vampiro guardava um atenção especial para a Weasley, e seria incrivelmente difícil conviver com o casal caso descobrissem que Edward não conseguia parar de segui-la um minuto sequer pela mente dos outros. Porém, como os dois se portariam caso alguém fosse imune ao que faziam de melhor? Não ficariam de olho em seu futuro? Não tentariam acalmar ou irritar os ânimos do dito cujo? Talvez sim, talvez não. Não havia resposta certa para isso.

A questão principal era que Edward já estava ficando louco. Ou pelo menos era assim que ele denominava o seu estado quando estava perto dela. Bella era de longe a pessoa que melhor se dava com ele em Hogwarts. Era incrível como estar perto dela lhe trazia calmaria, paz. Uma paz que nunca imaginara sentir em cento e sete anos.

Balançou a cabeça tentando, sem sucesso, expulsar as conclusões que seu subconsciente tirava sem a sua permissão. Não. Isso sim era loucura. Se apaixonar por ela? Fora de questão. Aproximara-se dela no primeiro dia, não só ele, mas Alice e Jasper também. Era inevitável se tornar amigo de Bella. Companheira, amiga e incrivelmente teimosa, ela era uma pessoa fácil de se conviver. Depois que se fazia tal coisa, era quase impossível cortar o contato. E ele sabia bem disso. Quando percebeu que estavam próximos demais, ele tentou cortar o contato. Mas quem disse que adiantou?

Mesmo a entendendo melhor, e até interpretando por si próprio os sinais que aqueles olhos chocolate pareciam dar sobre a dona, a dúvida ainda existia. Por que ela? Por que logo ela, aquela que lhe criava tanto interesse e carinho, não podia ser ouvida?

Ele já teria as respostas se conseguisse falar com o seu pai.

- O que você está fazendo moleque? - perguntou mais uma vez o retrato de Merlin.

- Tentando ligar o meu celular, não vê? - respondeu o ruivo de mau humor. Por que essa tela branca não sumia?

- Você não é o primeiro que aparece com uma coisa dessas aqui - riu malicioso o bruxo - Essas coisas são inúteis no nosso mundo.

- Vai funcionar - teimou o Cullen mais para si mesmo do que para o quadro, apertando mais uma vez o botão verde.

- Ele tem razão - Edward sentiu o peito se encher, e precisou puxar o ar uma ou duas vezes mais. A sala parecia um pouco sem ar agora que ela chegara.

- Bella! - exclamou realmente surpreso o ruivo.

- Eu mesma, Cullen - o rosto de Bella ganhara um sorriso satisfeito ao perceber que Edward não se importara com a sua chegada.

- Quantas horas são? - perguntou confuso. Os alunos já estavam acordando?

- Acho que cinco e meia - ela deu os ombros - Não deve demorar muito para o amanhecer.

- E você não deveria estar dormindo? - disse um pouco desconfortável tentando esconder a preocupação do seu tom de voz.

- Eu sei - ela suspirou sentando-se ao lado do amigo - Mas não consigo dormir.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Pesadelos - ela disse tranquila, as íris chocolate ligeralmente vermelhas por estarem observando as chamas. - É um pouco chato. Você não vai querer saber.

E ele queria. Como desejava poder ouvi-la e entender o que havia dentro de seus sonhos! Antes que pudesse encorajá-la a lhe contar, a garota falou novamente, deixando claro que não queria continuar naquele assunto.

- Edward, você também devia estar na cama - continuou, provocando o amigo. Ele sorriu, adorava a maneira como seu nome soava nos lábios finos da garota.

- Fuso horário - mentiu o vampiro, esperando que Bella não estranhasse que não estivesse adaptado aos costumes britânicos depois de tanto tempo.

Ela não se importava com isso, também tinha dificuldades em se adaptar em lugares novos.

- Você parecia estar ligando um celular - Bella desviou o olhar da lareira e se virou sorrindo para o ruivo - Meu avô já me falou deles. É usado para se comunicar, não é? Sempre quis experimentar um.

- Bella - ele riu sem acreditar - você não sabe o que é um celular?

- Saber eu sei - ela respondeu irritada pela diversão de Edward - Só que não na prática.

- Então não sabe - ele provocou, gostando do lapejo de raiva que passava pelos olhos da garota ao ser contestada.

- Sei sim! - ela discordou, como ele imaginou que faria - Os trouxas se falam desse jeito, o que mais tem para se saber?

- Trouxas? - Edward começava a se sentir meio perdido - Vocês não usam isso?

- Não! - Bella riu da expressão confusa do ruivo - Celulares são inúteis aqui.

- Eu disse - se intrometeu novamente o quadro. Edward e Bella o ignoraram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Não funcionam? Mesmo?

- Não estou mentindo, Edward - ela sorriu - Mas o que foi? Você queria conversar com algum amigo ou amiga..? - ela perguntou tentando parecer tranquila, mas no fundo se matando de curiosidade. Uma voz em sua cabeça se perguntava se ela realmente queria ouvir sua resposta caso ele dissesse "uma amiga".

- Não - ele negou, trazendo um alívio inexplicável á Weasley. - Na verdade, eu queria falar com Carlisle.

- Seu pai, certo? - perguntou Bella se lembrando do que os Cullen lhe disseram no trem.

- Exatamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela perguntou um pouco sem jeito. Estava sendo intrometida demais? - Não precisa me dizer se for pessoal.. - Ela acrescentou tentando concertar o que fizera.

Edward riu pelo embaraço da amiga, divertido por ela sentir o mesmo que ele quando conversavam. Sempre achava que estava indo fundo demais, ou pedindo detalhes demais. Sem se esquercer que lhe devia uma resposta, ele voltou a cabeça para frente, decidido a escapar da prisão que eram os olhos da Weasley. Sabia que diria a verdade para ela se continuasse a encará-los.

"Eu só queria falar de você" ele diria vencido.

O quão irônica podia ser a sua vida? Depois de um imenso esforço para despistar Jasper e Alice, ele correra para o salão comunal, ansioso para discutir com o pai sobre aquela garota silenciosa. Então, ele descobria que o seu celular era inútil, tornando impossível ouvir a teoria que o faria parar de pensar nela. E para completar, como se já não fosse difícil demais não segui-la durante o dia, Bella aparece sem sono, mais uma vez encantando Edward enquanto conversavam.

Por acaso Alice sabia que isso aconteceria e por isso se afastara de Edward com Jasper? E o destino, por que estava brincando com ele?

Edward não tinha as respostas pra essaa perguntas, mas gostava do que estava acontecedo.

- Tudo bem, Bella - ele respondeu finalmente, acordando de suas conclusões e desvaneios. - Eu só queria perguntar de uma coisa, mas agora acho que vai ser inútil assim como o meu celular - um sorriso-torto apareceu em seu rosto pálido quando percebeu que não estava mentindo. Aquela era uma causa perdida.

Bella sentiu o coração acelerar o passo e precisou puxar o ar duas ou três vezes mais para voltar a se sentir normal de novo. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Olhando para a lareira, o ruivo parecia menos humano do que Bella jamais pudera imaginar. Não que ela soubesse algo sobre a verdade, mas nunca pensava no Cullen como um humano. Desde que o vira na cabine do trem, ela só conseguia ter uma explição coerente para um rosto tão bonito. Humano não era. As chamas do fogo refletiam em sua pele pálida, dando-lhe uma beleza que Bella não tinha adjetivos capazes de descrever. Estaria ela louca, ou estava realmente assumindo um tom diferente a medida que a luz aumentava e diminuía? Ela não sabia responder. E também pouco lhe importava, estava presa naquelas íris douradas, seu brilho reforçado pelo vermelho da lareira.

- Por que você acha que vai ser inútil? - ela perguntou sonolenta depois de um longo silêncio entre os dois.

- Porque acho que não vou poder fazer nada para impedir - admitiu mais para si mesmo do que para ela - Não é certo, mas não vejo como fazer nada para parar isso.

Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta da salão, estragado apenas pelos roncos dos quadros e o crepitar da lareira.

- Bella? - ele chamou estranhando a ausência de suas perguntas.

Ao seu lado, com o corpo virado em sua direção, a Weasley já sonhava com os dias que estavam para vir. Edward sorriu meio tristonho ao perceber tal coisa, estava gostando da compania. As noites costumavam passar mais devagar do que os dias, talvez pela falta do que fazer. As tarefas nunca pareciam grandes o bastante para consumirem todas as horas da madrugada. Mas era melhor que Bella tivesse dormido, pelo menos não estaria cansada; amanhã seria um longo e importanta dia. Os primeiros testes de quadribol seriam realizados daqui a poucas horas.

Imitando Bella, Edward fechou os olhos deixando que a fragância de morango embriagasse seu sistema. Era tão doce, tão puro, tão.. ela. Não tinha como se enjoar daquele aroma. Mesmo sabendo que ainda faltavam muitos meses, ele não podia deixar de pensar na falta que sentiria de detalhes como esse quando tivesse que voltar para Forks.

"_Fallen, yes I am fallen.._" ele lembrou da música quando ouviu as primeiras batidas do relógio anunciando a hora de se levantar.

_Realmente_ era um caso perdido.

..............................

- Srta. Weasley, que bom que resolveu se juntar a nós - sorriu a professora Trelawney sob seus óculos de garrafa.

Bella não sabia ao certo o que acontecera naquela última noite, mas tinha certeza de que não dormira tempo o suficiente para se levantar no horário certo. Conseguia lembrar de seus pesadelos - cores vivas e sons barulhentos que a perseguiam em diferentes formas pelos seus caminhos, e da única coisa que a fizera recuperar o sono.

Sentindo arrepios correr-lhe a espinha com até a menor das sombras, ela resolveu descer para o Salão Comunal afim de se destrair. Que bobagem era essa? Um sonho não podia fazer isso com ela! Mas a afetara tanto que Bella precisou descer as escadas com a varinha nas mãos. Não era tão ruim assim, mas tinha uma longa descida pela frente e não queria ter que fazê-la "desacompanhada". Depois de três degraus, tornou a guardá-la no bolso do pijama. Que bobagem. Estava na Grifinória, não estava? Era corajosa!

"Lumus!" sussurrou dois degraus depois. Ei, não era medrosa! Só que precisava de um pouco de luz, afinal de contas estava escuro. Não era só um motivo bobo para poder portar a varinha em mãos. Não, claro que não.

- Eu sinto muito professora - se desculpou ainda na porta do grande salão da torre norte.

Tudo bem, talvez não estivesse tão escuro assim. Era de fato só uma razão boba para pode tirar a maldita varinha das vestes. Mas qualquer um estaria com medo. Pesadelos podiam ser assustadores quando sua cabeça davam-lhe asas á imaginação.

Dez, nove, oito.. Ela ia contando com ansiedade os que faltavam até que estivesse a salvo no calor e aconchego do Salão Comunal. "Falta pouco" pensou quando terminou a última espiral, já avistando algumas poltronas e a luz fraca da lareira. Até que, como se fosse premeditado, ela escutou uma voz. Uma voz aveludada, aquela que soava melhor do que qualquer outra como música em seus ouvidos. Aquela que já era figura repetida em seus sonhos, mas que nunca fazia justiça ao seu dono.

"Droga!"

Não era a frase que a mocinha esperava ouvir de seu príncipe ao despertar de uma poção do sono, mas ainda era a voz de um anjo. Um anjo que Isabella tinha a sorte de ter em sua vida.

"O que você está fazendo moleque?" ela pode ouvir o já conhecido retrato de Merlin. Existia quadro mais intrometido do que aquele? Ainda não conversara com todos do castelo, mas sabia que o bruxo seria seu candidato favorito para o cargo.

"Tentando ligar o meu celular, não vê?" Celulares? Aquilo lhe era familiar.. Alguma coisa sobre trouxas, isso ela tinha certeza. Seu avô falara de um, funcionavam como linhas de comunicação, algo do tipo. Falhava-lhe a memória.

"Você não é o primeiro que aparece com uma coisa dessas aqui. Essas coisas são inúteis no nosso mundo." Bella apagou a varinha com cuidado e sem contar ou se lembrar do medo que sentia há minutos atrás, desceu os últimos degraus da escada. Então ela o viu, e todos os medos e raiva do pesadelo evaporaram sem ela se dar conta.

"Vai funcionar" ele teimou apertando o botão verde com força, os olhos dourados queimando de determinação sob o aparelho.

"Ele tem razão" ela murmurou divertida pela cena, finalmente mostrando ao Cullen que o observava. Em seguida, o sorriso do ruivo a deixou tão tonta que foi preciso um ou dois minutos para que ela pudesse voltar a raciocinar.

- Srta. Weasley? Srta. Weasley! Eu estou falando com você!

- Sim? - exclamou surpresa, acordando de suas lembranças nunca fiés o bastante - Me desculpe, não vi a senhora me chamando.

- Também pudera, fica sonhando acordada como uma criança - ralhou a professora de óculos fundo garrafa.

O comentário de Trelawney conseguiu fazer com que a garota corasse ferozamente. Sabia que a professora estava certa, e não era a primeira vez que era pega sonhando acordada com o que andava acontecendo nos últimos dias. De uns tempos para cá isso havia se tornado algo extremamente comum, eram tantas coisas para raciocinar...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu já esperava por isso - mentiu a professorinha. Alice pigarreou alto - Pode se sentar, querida.

Quando percebeu que todos os alunos da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa a observavam, Bella correu para a primeira mesa que encontrara vazia, com medo de que acabasse chamando mais atenção ainda caso ficasse procurando pelo primo. "_Imprestável_" pensou com raiva enquanto puxava a cadeira da pequena mesinha. Para a sua sorte, ou azar, acabou na mesa de Alice e Edward; ambos alunos brilhantes demais para sentar no fundo da sala. Não foi preciso uma palavra para mostrar para ela que era bem aceita ali. Os sorrisos dos irmãos eram tão contentes em ter a sua compania que seria blasfêmia dizer o contrário.

- Sobre o que ela está falando? - sussurrou a garota depois de ajeitar seus livros e mochila.

- Alguma coisa sobre folhas de chá - Alice deu os ombros desinteressada.

De todas as matérias, Adivinhação era a que mais aborrecia a vidente. Irônico, não? Alice lembrava-se de estar sentada na varanda de casa, imaginando com real curiosidade como aconteceriam as aulas da coisa que fazia com mais naturalidade. Sabia como seria a professora - magra, com óculos incrivelmente horríveis e roupas que desmereciam comentário, mas nunca pode sequer acreditar que Trelawney consegueria falcutrar as suas próprias visões! Ela não acertava uma, ao menos tentava ver a verdade. "Você tem o sinistro! Vai ter uma vida difícil" ela murmurava numa voz endiabrada para assustar seus alunos e fazê-los estudar para saber o que vai acontecer. Isso era horrível. Um absurdo, absurdo.

"E você não tem nada haver com isso, Alice" lhe dizia Edward durante uma de suas noites na torre de Astronomia. Não fazer nada durante a noite andava rendendo aos Cullen pequenos tours pela escola.

"Você viu a Brown?! Não larga aquele maldito livro! Está morrendo de medo!" ela rebatia indignada.

"Mas você não tem nada haver com isso!" ele repetia.

- O que temos aqui, querido? - perguntou Trelawney para Jacob Black, o futuro rebatedor do time de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa.

- Não sei, professora - admitiu envergonhado o moreno - O livro não diz nada sobre isso.

- Ah! - ela exclamou ao ver a xícara - Seu futuro está em branco!

- Branco? - perguntou Adam, mais confuso, mas menos em choque do que o amigo.

- Sim. Você não tem caminho.

- Isso é bom? - sussurrou a Brown, ainda amedrontada pela professora.

- Não, minha querida.. Não é.

- Calúnia! - exclamou a vidente, levantando-se da mesa.

Fez-se silêncio na sala, todos observando Alice enfrentar Trelawney. Aquilo já era demais para ela.

- O que você disse? - ela perguntou incrédula. A última aluna que a desafiara havia sido a garota Granger, um verdadeiro livro em forma de gente.

- Disse que você está errada.

Edward trocou um olhar nervoso com a irmã tentando a lembrar de tomar cuidado com suas palavras. Com um pequeno, mas satisfeito sorriso, a Cullen conseguiu o tranquilizar. "Eu sei o que fazer" pensou. Edward concordou com a cabeça e voltou a observar Bella pelo canto do olho, que tão confusa e assustada quanto o resto da classe, assistia com interesse o confronto aluno e professor.

- O que lhe garante? - exclamou com uma gargalhada estrondosa a professora.

"Sinal clássico de que está nervosa" pensou com temor Bella. Sabia muito bem que enfrentar professores não era o melhor para um aluno. Mesmo uma aluna com o mérito de Alice Cullen.

- Eu sei - ela sorriu confiante. Trelawney recuou um passo com medo, a vidente sabia ser intimidante quando queria - E não vou assistir as mentiras que fica contando para os meus colegas. Sei ver o futuro muito bem e não preciso das suas previsões de circo.

Terminando a frase, pegou seus livros e caminhou com classe em direção a porta para as escadas, arracando suspiros dos lufa-lufa e grifinórios ali presentes. Não conseguiu deixar de agradecer por Jasper ter saído para caçar naquele dia ao ouvir seus colegas. Seu marido ficaria tão irritado com tal coisa! Sorrindo divertida ao imaginar a cena, esquecendo-se completamente de que era observada por não só toda a sala, mas a professora, ela continuou o seu caminho.

- Espere Srta. Cullen - ordenou a professora quando ela encostou na maçaneta.

Educada como era, ela se virou num giro rápido e perfeito, esperando com pavio curto as acusações da professora.

- Quem você pensar que é para me dizer isso? Você não sabe de nada - ela disse, como Alice já esperava, com a voz ligeralmente tremida pelo nervosismo.

- Sei sim, professora, até bem mais do que a senhora. Sei que vai falar com Dumbledore sobre isso e sei também que ele vai rir com tranquilidade, dizendo-lhe que já sou muito bem ensinada em sua matéria. - Trelawney ergueu uma sombrancelha sem acreditar. Isso era uma frase bem típica do diretor - Agora se me dá licença, tenho tarefas mais importantes para terminar - ela sorriu, e se virou para a porta mais uma vez.

- E Jake, você não precisa se preocupar com o seu futuro. Você vai ser o próximo rebatedor da Lufa-Lufa - acrescentou parando uma última vez, antes de terminar sua temporada nas aulas inúteis de Adivinhação.

......................................

- Albus, por favor!

Era grande demais, não ia conseguir.

- Albus, você vai acabar com a mão dela!

Mas de longe parecia tão inofensivo, tão pequenos..

- Albus, chega! Olha o que você fez! Eu mal sinto meus dedos, idiota.

E como era pesado esse bastão! Não ia conseguia arremesá-lo, muito menos afastar uma coisa daquelas.

- Alô? Terra chamando o pirralho?

Tão grandes e pesados..

- Albus! Acorda!

O estalar de dedos fez o garoto despertar de seu transe. Mas não era sua culpa, aquele campo de Quadribol nunca foi tão grande. Algo o aumentara, não foi?

- Oi..? O que foi?! - perguntou irritado. Mau-humor era algo marcante no moreno quando estava com medo.

- Calma! - riu o irmão mais velho, Thiago, pegando Albus pelos ombros e o balançando - Vai dar tudo certo.

- Vai, não é? - perguntou nervoso, sua cabeça virando de um lado para o outro a procura de seus sossego - Bella, me dá a mão? - ele pediu novamente. Thiago mais uma vez riu divertido, era incrível a dependência do irmão na prima.

- Fresco.

- Tem certeza, Al? - ela perguntou insegura - Você deixou a minha mão esquerda toda vermelha..

- Não vou apertar mais com força, eu prometo - respondeu com o olhar agora preso no campo. Os testes da Corvinal e Sonserina já começavam.

- Claro - concordou irônica, estendendo-lhe a mão esquerda.

"Amanhã não vou conseguir nem escrever.." Bella pensou com temor, um pouco agradecida por não ter tarefas para terminar. Se não fosse Albus, e se ele não estivesse precisando muito de um ombro amigo que não fosse provocativo como Thiago, ela estaria a quilometros de distância daquele campo, escondida na sua cama quente, macia e aconchegante, que era onde deveria estar. Estava com tanto sono por não ter dormido, por que logo hoje foram marcados os testes de Quadribol?

- Bells, acho que temos que ir - avisou Thiago, procurando Ted pela arquibancada - Corvinal já fez cinco pontos na Sonserina.

- Quem é o artilheiro da Corvinal? O jogo começou há dois minutos! - exclamou mais nervoso ainda, Albus.

- Ai! - gritou Bella.

- Desculpe. Vou parar de apertar.

- Ótimo - ralhou o mais velho - Mais um grito dela e você vai realmente precisar voar com essa coisa, ouviu?

- Menos, Thiago.

- Ele está te machucando, Bella - defendeu-se Thiago. A morena virou os olhos divertida, ser a única garota da família tinha seus preços.

- Você não respondeu quem é o artilheiro da Corvinal - Albus continuou - Eu não consigo reconhecê-lo. É rápido demais naquela vassoura.

- É o Cullen.

- Quem? Edward? - Bella perguntou sem se dar conta da besteira que estava falando.

- Edward estuda com você, Isabella! Faça-me o favor!

- Ahh, Albus! Não venha me irritar hoje, você não está podendo falar muita coisa não.

- É Emmett - continuou Thiago, seus olhos focados no artilheiro - Ele é muito bom. Olhe como pega a Goles! Sorte sua que vão jogar contra a Lufa-Lufa, Al. Vocês estariam perdidos num teste contra esse cara.

- Quem é o rebatedor da Lufa-Lufa mesmo?

- Jacob Black está fazendo o teste - murmurou Thiago sem prestar atenção. Aquele Cullen nunca tinha jogado Quadribol mesmo?

- Ah.. Logo ele?

- Qual o problema? - perguntou Bella.

- Alice disse que ele ia conseguir entrar no time - suspirou Albus, lembrando-se da aula de Adivinhação.

- Al, Jake não é da nossa casa, você vai entrar no time mesmo ele jogando bem.

- Eu sei! Mas isso significa que ele vai rebater eles contra mim!

- Medroso! - gargalhou Thiago - Está com medo de um Balaço? Já foi atingido por cinco deles!

- É diferente - admitiu envergonhado o mais novo - Papai não usava força.

- Mas eu usava - riu convencido o outro Potter.

- Al, Ted já está nos chamando na arquibancada - desculpou-se Bella quando avistou Ted acenando com a bandeira da Grifinória - Acho que temos que ir, Thiago.

- Tudo bem, eu vou sobreviver, vou sobreviver - Albus repetia mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

- Pense assim - provocou o irmão - se você quebrar um braço, várias garotas vão te visitar. Eu bem sei disso.

- Thiago!

- Mas é verdade, Bells.

Virou os olhos para o mais velho, sabendo que aquela era a única coisa que podia dizer sem receber outra resposta pronta. Como podiam ser crianças aqueles dois! Virou-se para Albus novamente, suas mãos ainda dados, com um sorriso encorajador no rosto. O moreno estava tão pálido que até podia ser confundido com Emmett Cullen. Isso é, se não fosse pelos músculos, olhos dourados e rosto de deus. Como se para castigá-la por pensar tal coisa sobre ele, Albus apertou a mão da garota mais uma vez, inconsciente de que ela ria por dentro da sua comparação. Uma careta de dor tomou conta dos traços delicados da Weasley, acompanhados por um sorriso amarelo de desculpas vindo do primo.

- Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, seu idiota - ela murmurou um pouco irritada, depois lembrando-se de que ele tinha motivos para ficar nervoso - Mas fique calmo, você vai se sair bem e sabe disso.

Bella se jogou nos braços do primo, agradecendo por ele estar com todas as armaduras e capacetes possíveis para impedir que se machucasse. Ela sabia que não seria nada fácil conseguir sair vivo daquele treino, muito mais com a vaga de rebatedor. Mas acreditava no primo, sabia que conseguiria. Albus, como se soubesse o que se passava pela cabeça da morena, a abraçou com força, absorvendo toda a calmaria que a presença da prima lhe trazia.

- Bem.. Eu vou indo - despediu-se depois, talvez um pouco rápida demais, para deixar os dois irmãos sozinhos.

"Preciso me lembrar de agradecer depois" pensou Thiago, contente por ter um tempo sozinho com Albus. Sabia o quão importante era para o irmão entrar no time, e sabia, melhor do que ninguém, que não era uma tarefa fácil disputar a vaga com veteranos.

- Vai se sair bem, Al. Nós estamos orgulhosos de você, não importa em qual grupo esteja e eu espero que você saiba disso..

- Thiago..

- .. E que se dane se você quebrar um braço, ou vomitar. Eu quase quebrei a perna no meu jogo mesmo, ninguém vai rir de você, eu garanto..

- Thiago..

- .. Enfim, vai se sair bem de todo jeito, é um Potter, não é? Depois vamos rir dessa história você vai ver...

- Thiago!

- O que é, pirralho? Estou tentando fazer você se sentir melhor!

- Eu sei, obrigada por isso. Mas você falou igual ao papai, e isso me assusta um pouco.

Era incrivelmente a semelhança entre Thiago e Harry. A única diferença, talvez a mais marcante, era a coloração dos olhos. Thiago ficara com o carbono de Gina, enquando Albus fora o sortudo que ganhara os olhos de Lílian. Os dois irmãos, tão diferentes, mas ainda sim tão unidos, riram da piada fraca de Albus não porque a acharam engraçada, mas porque acreditavam que assim tornaria o clima menos pesado; e se abraçando em seguida, Thiago passando para o irmão toda a sorte que este precisaria. Albus sorriu, agora mais confiante e contente, pensando consigo mesmo como era bom ter o apoio da família numa hora dessas.

Escondida atrás da tenda vermelha e amarela, Bella observava os primos com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Como era bom tê-los sempre ao seu lado.

.............................

- Bola em jogo! - gritou Anna, a capitã do time sonserino.

Os testes para os times de Quadribol não costumavam acontecer todos no mesmo dia, e muito menos juntos. Esse ano as coisas estavam sendo diferentes graças a uma decisão da professora Hooch. Depois de cinco temporadas adiadas por questões climáticas, ela resolveu começar os jogos um pouco mais cedo para não ter que se ausentar no último jantar do ano com medo de anunciar que não haveria um vencedor naquele ano. Começar mais cedo, significava se preparar antes. Tornando a necessidade de um time pronto um pouco mais urgente para os capitões, que focados como era, não perderiam a chance de começar a treinar o mais cedo possível. Quando os quadro líderes das casas se enfrentaram na sala de Dumbledore, ficou claro que o mais justo eram escolherem seus times no mesmo dia. Assim não haveriam desculpas ou reclamações caso seus jogadores não estivessem devidamente preparados para o torneio. Resultado: uma sexta-feira voltada para os esportes.

Bella tinha dificuldades de acompanhar o amistoso, nunca gostou de esportes e nunca fez questão de aprender com clareza as regras do jogo. Sabia o básico. Pegar a Goles, afastar um Balaço e ficar de olhos atentos no Pombo de Ouro. Para alguém que mal conseguia andar por uma surpefície plana, era um grande começo, não? Satisfeita com suas pequenas conquistas, nem passou pela a sua cabeça se inscrever nos testes. Estaria muito confortável nas arquibancadas durante os campeonatos, por que mudar isso?

Mas seus primos não pareciam concordar com ela. É _claro_ que não.

Como aquelas eram partidas amistosas, um pombo de ouro era desnecessário. Os testes para apanhador eram algo muito mais complexo do que uma simples exibição de habilidades, era preciso ter talento. Sem contar, que sem o pontinho dourado para decidir quem era o vencedor, os jogadores se esforçavam muito mais para fazerem gols ou os defenderem. Por isso, Thiago e Adam trocaram suas vassouras pelo parapeito da arquibancada, dando voz e coração para os amigos que tentavam uma vaga num time que já faziam parte.

- Jaaaaaake! Arremessa pra longe, cara!

- Vou acabar com a sua raça se você não acertar essa coisa, Albus!

Ria por dentro dos gritos dos dois, divertida pelo fato de serem os únicos alunos que torciam para o jogo. Como as aulas haviam sido adiadas durante a tarde em função dos testes, a maior parte dos alunos dessinteressados em pombos de ouros e apitos estava fazendo algo mais produtivo do que assistir á um amistoso. "Eu deveria estar fazendo isso" pensou ela ao bocejar. Como queria sua cama! Ou melhor, sua cama não, mas a capacidade de adormecer em lugares barulhentos e cheios. Por que não era como Ted? Ele sim tinha sorte, dormia no seu ombro como uma criança pequena.

- Três a zero para a Grifinória! - gritou Anna, quando um dos goleiros da Lufa-Lufa perdeu o arremesso do artilheiro.

Bella não pode deixar de conter um sorriso quando viu Jasper comemorar o ponto com Edward. Estranhara a ausência do loiro na aula de Adivinhação, imaginando que estava doente ou coisa do tipo. Mas era bom saber que independente do que acontecera, ele já estava bem e voando. Não sabia direito porque, mas ele era um de seus preferidos da família. O bruxo sempre lhe trazia uma imensa calmaria e conforto, algo que Bella com dificuldade sentia perto de estranhos. Sem contar, que era extremamente fácil se perder no tempo quando estava com ele e Alice. Os dois juntos eram o sinônimo perfeito para diversão.

- Bells? - murmurou Ted no seu ouvido.

- Oi Ted - ela respondeu, virando a cabeça para o lado afim de observar o amigo. Este ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. - Você dormiu.

- Acha que eu não sei? - ele riu se aconchegando no ombro da morena.

- Vá direto ao assunto, Remo.

Ted fez uma careta a menção do seu segundo nome.

- Quanto falta para Albus assumir o cargo de rebatedor e nós darmos o fora daqui?

- Três pontos - ela respondeu, abrindo um sorriso em seguida ao ver o jogo mudar - Hm.. Agora dois, Edward acabou de marcar.

- Isso é bom.. Isso é bom.. - ele sussurrou sonolento. Bella teve que morder o lábio para não rir ao pensar que Ted estava se parecendo com a figura de um bêbado londrino. Estava tão engraçado! - Bells, sabe esse Cullen?

A garota engoliu seco.

- Claro. Todos os conhecem - respondeu tentando parecer tranquila, sua voz a traindo.

- Mas você é amiga deles, não é?

- Pode-se dizer que sim, Ted.. Mas aonde quer chegar com isso?

- Em lugar nenhum, Bells.. Lugar nenhum..

E mais uma vez adormeceu.

Suspirou alto ao perceber que a única compania que teria durante aquele jogo estava mentalmente incapacitada de ter uma conversa. Estava começando a ficar um pouco chato ficar ali sozinha quando tinha vontade de fazer outras coisas, mas não pode deixar de se sentir satisfeita por ter o assunto "Cullen" encerrado. Sentia-se desconfortável ao falar dos amigos. Com tantas pessoas tentando se aproximar deles por interesse, era mais fácil para Bella passar despercebida pelos corredores do que Rosalie ou Emmett. Não que isso a aborrecesse, mas sabia como era chato ter observadores por todos os cantos, e não queria dar motivos para que fizessem isso mais do que o normal.

Como se pudesse saber que a Weasley já estava enjoada de ficar observando o jogo, Adam fingiu ter se cançado de torcer para ter uma desculpa para se sentar ao seu lado. Não era novidade para ninguém que o Chace adorava Bella, a cada dia ficava mais claro para quem os via conversando que se davam muito bem. Mas ela não se dava conta do que acontecia. Atribuía a bondade e preocupação que o amigo tinha por ela ao seu caráter, e não por amá-la. E não tinha nem idéia de que diziam pelas suas costas que _ela_ também estava caindo de amores.

- Tudo bem aí? - ele sorriu expondo os perfeitos dentes brancos, ao ver Ted no ombro de Bella.

- Não. Uma ajuda, por favor? - ela pediu também sorrindo, mas já sentindo o ombro adormecido pelo peso do garoto.

- Claro.

Tomando proveito da situação, ele apoiou uma das mãos no degrau que ela se apoiava, ficando poucos centímetros do rosto agora levemente corado da garota. Um sorriso maroto brincou em seus lábios finos quando percebeu a sua reação. Era _bom_ saber que ao menos podia a intimidar. Odiando ter que cortar o contato que mantia com os olhos chocolates, com um cuidado extremamente exagerado, afastou Ted, o medo de que este acordasse e estragasse o que planejava fazer dominando seus movimentos quase calculados.

A proximidade dele foi o bastante para que ela percebesse que ele tinha um aroma que lembrava mel e própolis, delicioso e incrivelmente convidativo. Também não pode deixar de notar como era bonito o contraste de seus cabelos negros desgrenhados pela sua mania de passar os dedos entre as mechas ao ficar nervoso com seus olhos azuis. Hoje, como se já não fosse difícil o bastante para ela não ficar horas admirando aquela cor, mais parecidos com a imensidão do oceano do que nunca. Eram tão _profundos_.

- Você quer dar o fora daqui? - ele perguntou sem jeito, se afastando contragosto dela para não lhe forçar nenhuma resposta.

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo passar a mão pelo cabelo.

- Seria ótimo - ela sorriu, e tomada por uma coragem que nunca sentira antes, tomou rumo para fora do campo, levando Adam pela mão.

Enquanto isso, Grifinória marcava seu último ponto.

Mas Edward não o comemorou.

* * *

Vou dizer uma coisa pra vocês, esse capítulo deu trabalho. Devo ter escrito o início umas quinze vezes. Acreditam que quem deveria estar conversando com o Edward era a Alice e não a Bella? Nisso que dá as coisas não irem para frente.

Só quero lembrar uma coisa. Com exceção do Ted e do Thiago, todos eles são novatos. Ou seja, amizades vão ser feitas. Não confundam amizade com amor, ok? A Bella pode babar pelo Edward (quem não babaria), mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho... E por favor, não xinguem o Adam. ): Como todo personagem que eu já criei, eu sou doida com ele. Pena que vocês não podem me entender agora, porque vocês só vão saber mais dele no próximo capítulo.. rere.

Beijos! :D

**Teixeirinha**: Trouxas e muggles são a mesma coisa, só que trouxas é um nome mais abrasileirado. :P É engraçado ver como a tradução dos livros é diferente pro mesmo idioma. Na sua fic o comando pra vassoura subir é "Up" enquanto aqui nós só falamos "Suba", e o primeiro filho do Harry chama James e não Thiago. É interessante ver isso, eu adoro prestar atenção nesses datalhes. (Já estou falando besteira HSUAHSAU) Hm, fiquei curiosa, na sua história os Cullen vão ficar ausentes quando tiver sol ou eles vão usar o feitiço de desilusão também? Nem eu sei a resposta ainda! Não sei se existe esse feitiço, não lembro de ter lido nada disso nos livros.. Acho que eu vou ter que criar Alguma idéia? Ps: Não se preocupa, eu também sou péssima em HP. Minha base maior são os filmes e o wikipédia! HUSAHSUA


	5. Chapter 5

- Por isso tem esse nome? Por causa do mar?

- Você achava que se chamava Chalé das Conchas porque temos milhares delas pelas paredes?

- Eu não sei - sorriu um pouco nervoso - Na verdade, acho que nunca parei para pensar em como é a sua casa.

- Não é uma mansão dos Malfoy nem nada - Bella mantinha os olhos no por-do-sol que sumia sob o lago negro, a saudade de casa começando a lhe apertar o peito. Adam observava o rosto da amiga com curiosidade, prestando atenção a cada mudança de expressão - Mas ainda é um lar. Tem muito sol na verdade, e eu gosto disso. A humidade não me atrai.

Mas talvez pudesse se acostumar com isso, assim como Alice lhe contara que fizera. "Na minha cabeça, a prioridade não é a temperatura, mas sim quem está com você" ela confessou para Bella durante uma de suas conversas noturnas. Forks deveria ser difícil. Chuva, verde, frio.. Porém, claro que ela não tinha como escapar desse último fator. O inverno inglês não era o que se pode chamar de tropical.

- Mas os Malfoy não tem o mar a poucos metros da porta da frente - Adam disse, acordando Bella de seus pensamentos.

- É - ela concordou, os olhos ainda focados no horizonte.

Adam seguiu o foco da Weasley, também se perdendo em meio as águas espelhadas do local. Era de fato muito bonito, mas o interesse que esse lugar gerava no moreno era ainda maior do que sua magnitude. Imaginar que por baixo daquela superfície calma e tranquila haviam as mais diversas criaturas, algumas talvez só vistas por Dumbledore, o fascinava.

- O que é aquilo? - ele perguntou depois de um longo silêncio.

- Onde?

- Se mexendo entre as águas.

- Não tem nada por ali - ela o repreendeu, mudando de idéia em seguida quando uma pequena onda se formou no meio do lago - Ah. Tem alguma coisa ali.

- Eu disse - sorriu divertido pelo espanto da morena.

- O que você acha que é? - ela perguntou ainda observando as águas se movendo.

- Não sei. A lula gigante? - Bella riu divertida, fazendo com que Adam fizesse uma careta - O quê?! Você não acredita? É um monstro milenar!

- É uma lenda, Adam! - ela exclamou ainda rindo - Essas coisas não existem.

- Francamente, você é uma bruxa e não acredita em lendas?

- Não mesmo.

- Não?

- Não.

- Nada?

- Nada.

- Imagino que vampiros e lobisomens estejam fora da sua lista também.

- Acredito nos lobisomens que foram mordidos, como Lupin - ela disse pensativa - Mas essa história de shapeshifter e espíritos ancestrais.. Pra mim não se passam de histórias de terror.

- Bobagem a sua, Isabella - ele a chamou pelo nome inteiro para provocá-la, conseguindo um olhar feio da morena - Ei, não me olhe assim! - ele riu - Mas em Liverpool acreditávamos em algumas dessas lendas.

- Liverpool? Pensei que você fosse de Londres - ela mudou o assunto, percebendo que pouco sabia sobre o Chace.

- Eu me mudei quando pequeno - ele explicou - Meu pai aceitou um cargo no ministério que precisava que ele ficasse mais próximo.

- E você se importou em mudar?

- Sinceramente? - ele sorriu voltando seus olhos azuis para ela - Gosto dos dois, mas eu prefiro Hogwarts.

- Eu também - ela sorriu desviando o olhar para o Crepúsculo que se formava no céu - Quero dizer, eu gosto daqui.

- Bella, acho melhor voltarmos pro castelo - contra gosto, Adam se levantou - Daqui a pouco vão fechar as portas.

- Claro - ela disse o imitando - Vai ficar tarde.

- O correio chegou hoje - ele se lembrou enquanto caminhavam de volta para a entrada - Você deve querer olhar as suas cartas.

- Hermione deve estar feliz por poder me escrever - ela riu, já imaginando as páginas que teria que ler - Ela reclamou muito pelas cartas só começarem a chegar depois de duas semanas.

- Mães.. Imagino que a minha vá me mandar todos os Profetas Diários que perdi nesse tempo.

- Mal posso esperar para respondê-los -suspirou, mais uma vez a saudade lhe crescendo no peito.

________________________

_"Filho, _

_Dumbledore nos enviou uma coruja há alguns dias nos contando que você tentou falar conosco através do seu celular. Imagino que tenha sido uma surpresa para você descobrir que o aparelho não funciona aí, mas foi um alívio para Esme. Ela tem tentado ligar para vocês todos os dias, e já estava se desesperando por não conseguir falar com ninguém (por favor, não use a palavra desesperada na resposta, sua mãe não vai gostar muito de saber o que eu disse)._

_Esme sente a falta de todos vocês, assim como eu. Como sua mãe começou a restaurar um bairro em Seattle - ela anda tão contente, resolvi assumir mais um setor do hospital. Está tudo bem aqui, todos parecem aceitar bem a história de que você e seus irmãos estão estudando na Europa._

_Ah, peço que se desculpe por nós não termos escrito para cada um deles, mas como Dumbledore nos informou que você nos procurou, achei melhor ir direto ao ponto. Mas gostaria que pedisse para os seus irmãos nos mandarem cartas também, queremos saber tudo sobre o dia a dia de vocês._

_Um abraço, Carlisle._

_Ps: Esme está pedindo que você tome conta de Emmett e Jasper, ela não quer saber de nenhuma aposta que envolva poções ou feitiços._

_Ps2: Se isso acontecer, quero saber quem foi o vencedor, mas não deixe ela saber que pedi isso!"_

Depois de reler a carta, a dobrou antes de guardar no bolso da capa pela terceira vez. Era estranho receber cartas de novo, há tempos não fazia isso. Mas era bom ter notícias de casa, Bella esqueceu de lhe contar sobre o correio coruja.

Olhou a sua volta na grande biblioteca da escola com um pequeno sorriso no rpsto de mármore. Era quase silêncio ali, não tinham muitos alunos estudando no sábado. Teriam Alice e Rose voltado da sua noite ds caçadas? Tinha que sair antes das portas se fecharem. Não queria ter que ficar para o jantar, comer aquela comida esquerosa e colocá-la para fora iria fazê-lo perder tempo precioso para saciar sua sede. Sem contar que ainda teria que tomar sua dose limitada de sangue de dragão, coisa que o deixava bem mais sedento por ser apenas dois copos - a quantidade comum de liguído que um humano tomava nas refeições.

Era um pouco difícil. Por mais que o sangue de dragão diminuísse sua sede, seus olhos estavam começando a ficar escuros e ele queria poder acabar com o exagero da queimação. Se fizesse isso de uma vez, não teria que se ausentar nas próximas semanas, tendo mais tempo para.. Para ficar na escola. Isso.

- Você está ficando louco - murmurou para si mesmo enquanto molhava a ponta da pena na tinta. Era melhor responder seu pai logo.

_"Carlisle"_ ele começou. O que poderia dizer? Melhor ir direto no assunto.

_"Sim, eu tentei falar com vocês essa semana, até que me avisaram que celulares são inúteis por aqui. Diga Esme para não ficar.. Bem, nervosa"_ ele riu ao imaginar a saia justa em que estava colocando o pai. _"Te procurei pois tem uma garota aqui que anda me deixado curioso. Só queria saber o que acha disso, não é grande coisa. Seu nome é Isabella, e ela se tornou uma grande amiga minha e de Alice, e aos poucos tem se aproximado de Jasper. Bella tem a mente silenciosa, não consigo ouvir seus pensamentos. Me pergunto qual o motivo disso uma vez que Jasper e Alice não tem problemas com seus dons em relação a ela."_

Largou a pena na mesa sem saber como continuar. Gostaria de terminar a carta aqui. Sabia que os outros estariam bem mais animados para contar suas novidades e Edward não queria parecer mau-humorado. Desde ontem estava incomodado com alguma coisa, algo que ele mesmo desconhecia.

Deveria ser a sede. É, claro.

Sabendo que Esme ficaria chateada se ele não contasse algo, ele molhou a pena no tinteiro novamente e com a sua caligrafia perfeita começou a relatar seus últimos dias.

_"Estamos todos bem e por incrível que pareça, nos divertindo. Ontem aconteceram os testes para o time de Quadribol, um jogo em que voamos em vassouras. Eu, Emmett e Jasper entramos para o time de nossas casas, e semana que vem começam os treinos para o campeonato. Nós três somos artilheiros, e pelo que andam pensando, esse é um cargo grande. Tirando isso, acho que não tenho muito para contar. Não tenho tido problemas com o feitiço de desilusão ou o sangue de dragão. O que irrita é ter que comer, mas como Esme diz, tudo tem um preço."_

E que preço..

_"Vou avisar os outros assim que Alice e Rose voltarem da Floresta Negra. Com certeza elas vão escrever milhares de coisas a mais do que eu. Vocês as conhecem. _

_Saudades, Edward._

_Ps: Emmett acabou com Jasper, pai. Mas ele quer revanche. Mando novas notícias em breve!"_

Estava aceitável, renderia bons puxões de orelha em Carlisle. Já até podia ouvir a voz dos pais quando sentassem juntos com a coruja. Seria o de sempre.

"Vão se machucar!" ela gritaria assustada.

"Claro que não, já são grandes, querida."

"Grandes só em tamanho, Carlisle! Você é tão criança quanto eles.." diria por fim, saindo irritada do quarto e arrancando risadas do seu pai.

Dobrou a carta e a guardou no envelope antes de se levantar da mesa da biblioteca. Como estava no escuro, não tinha percebido que o sol ainda brilhava, sendo pego de surpresa quando seus dedos assumiram outra tonalidade.

- Droga! - murmurou voltando num piscar de olhos para o escuro - Delusione! - exclamou com a varinha em mãos.

O costumeiro frio correu pela sua espinha, provando-lhe que havia feito corretamente o feitiço. Com um sorriso realizado no rosto, correu num ritmo humano até o corredor onde alguns alunos passavam conversando animados sobre os planos do final de semana.

Aquele dia estava sendo estranho. Não porque tiveram aula pela manhã, ou porque teve que "almoçar" com os Potter. Era estranho porque não a vira.

Desde que Bella se afastara com Adam naquele sexta, os dois não se falavam. Estava começando a se perguntar se mesmo com toda a sua ternura pela Weasley, o Chace seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa a ela. Queria saber o que aconteceu.

Se aproximando do dormitório da Grifinória, ele conseguiu ver a garota pelos pensamentos de sua amiga Ângela. Um alívio quase inexplicável adentrou seu peito, tornando seu sorriso ainda maior. Ouviu o retrato da sua casa suspirar enquanto esse subia as escadas até a entrada.

Um pequeno plano se formou em sua mente. Daria um jeito de ficar sozinho com Bella ainda hoje.

Apesar de saber o quanto era errado bisbilhotá-la, Edward não podia mentir que gostava de ver Bella na mente de seus colegas. Fazia isso com uma pequena frequência desde o início dessa semana. Tavez pelo fato da morena ter se aproximado da garota Webber. Era mais fácil, e menos irritante, do que acompanhá-la por Angela do que por Adam. Tinha boas intenções com ela, mas era incrivelmente frustrante ouvir as fantasias do Chace. Ele ia tão longe com algumas coisas, como se Bella fosse garota para aquilo!

- Asa de morcego - murmurou para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, não lhe dando tempo nem para perguntá-lo qual era a senha.

- Entre, Sr. Cullen - ela respondeu com um sorriso exagerado. Virou os olhos quando passou pelo buraco do quadro, eles deviam ser tão intrometidos? Se não bastasse Merlin o interrogando toda madrugada!

Quando Edward adentrou o salão comunal, Bella já assinava seu nome na carta que enviaria aos pais naquele dia.

"Timming perfeito" ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Ang, Bella - comprimentou se sentando em uma das poltronas perto da mesa da morena. Ele pode ouvir o coração de Bella se acelerando.

- Oi Edward - disseram as duas, Angela sem tirar a atenção do que a amiga fazia e Bella fingindo estar fechando suas cartas com cuidado. Ele sorriu começando a por seu plano em ação.

- Já terminaram de responder as cartas? - perguntou casualmente. Bella levantou o olhar do papel para observá-lo.

- Terminei agora e você?

- Eu também - ele deu um sorriso-torto, se divertindo com a situação. Quando fizera isso? Armando planos pra ficar sozinho com alguém?

Para a sua surpresa, o coração de Bella pareceu acelerar ainda mais quando seu olhar veio de encontro ao dele.

- Não consegui responder tudo ainda - Angela suspirou realmente irritada. Metade da sua família parecia ter lhe escrito.

- Faltam quantas? - Edward perguntou se desligando dos olhos chocolates da morena. Já sabia a resposta, mas tudo fazia parte do plano.

- Cinco - revirou seu pequeno bolo de correspondência esperando não encontrar nenhuma surpresa - Bella, não vou conseguir ir ao corujal agora. Sinto muito, mas não devo terminar ainda hoje.

Era a chance dele.

- Tudo bem, eu posso deixar para depois - sorriu tristonha guardando sua carta com um cuidado desnecessário no bolso da calça - Acho que pode esperar.

Edward aguardou pacientemente, esperado que sua mágica acontecesse.

- Edward - disse Angela finalmente - você vai enviar sua carta hoje?

- Vou.. - respondeu tranquilamente.

- Bella.. Por que não vai com ele? - o sorriso da Webber era grande, mal sabia ela que Edward planejara aquela situação. - É uma compania.

- Eu posso ir com você agora - ele adicionou meio nervoso depois que Bella não respondeu.

O plano era esse, só faltava dar certo. Onde estava Alice numa hora dessas?!

Como se soubesse como todo aquele suspense estava o corroendo, Bella se ajeitou na cadeira antes de começar a falar.

- Edward..

Passou a mão no cabelo bronze, visivelmente ansioso com o que viria a seguir. Sim? Não? Nunca?

Gente apaixonada tem uma mania de ser exagerada..

- Não quer fazer isso sozinho? Você não precisa me acompanhar se não quiser.

Sorriu aliviado. Era insegurança, afinal.

- Seria bom ter compania, Bella. E eu não vou me importar se for comigo. Gosto de passar um tempo com você.

O coração da Weasley acelerava o batimento a medida que seu rosto ganhava um tom avermelhado. Tinha dito algo de errado?

- Certeza? Absoluta?

- Eu realmente preciso responder? - mais uma vez ele sorriu, dessa vez expondo todos os dentes brilhantes para a garota. Bella respirou fundo tentando lembrar a si mesma de respirar.

Não pode dizer nada além de "sim" para a felicidade não assumida do vampiro.

_________________

- Não, Rose! Você não me entendeu!

- Entendi sim, Alice. Edward arranjou uma distração humana - disse com indiferença.

A pequena cruzou os braços com força sobre o peito, amaldiçoado a irmã por as vezes conseguir ser tão artificial.

Gostava muito de passar um tempo com Rosalie, e elas não faziam isso com muita frequência desde que as duas foram separadas em Grifinória e Corvinal. Alice sentia falta de ouvir a risada estrondosa de Emmett e os resmungos vindos de Rosalie quando ele fazia isso. Sentia falta da frustração da irmã quando alguém não a notava, seu senso de humor crítico e sarcástico, e acima de tudo, seu grande coração. Claro que nunca deixava de a acompanhar - uma vez que qualquer passo de Rose vinha como um filme em sua cabeça, mas era estranho não passar tanto tempo com ela.

Quando isso acontecia? Talvez quando Emmett resolvia levá-la para mais uma lua de mel.. Mas nunca havia sido muito tempo e a irmã sempre a telefonava.

Em Hogwarts, as coisas eram diferentes.

Por isso as duas resolveram tirar o final de semana para matar a saudade. Só Alice e Rosalie, nada dos garotos. Caçariam na sexta e estariam de volta no sábado a tarde, era tempo suficiente para que elas conversassem e se divertissem enquanto os outros se entretiam com o Quadribol.

Uma noite de garotas á la Cullen, afinal.

- Não, Rose! Não é uma distração.

Tocar no assunto Edward e Bella foi uma coisa que Alice se arrepedera de fazer. Rosalie não estava muito interessada. Sequer perguntara o nome da "distração humana"! Só que a baixinha não tinha a quem mais recorrer.

Edward era a vítima de suas visões, o que tornava inviável uma conversa do tipo "acho que você está apaixonado". Jasper a escutou, mas não disse muito. "Você está vendo coisas, Al" Ah! Sério? Ela ia opinar indignada por ele estar sendo tão insensível, só que seus lábios ficaram meio.. Bem.. Ocupados.

O que lhe restou Rosalie - por que Emmett não era lá muito confiável para se contar esse tipo de coisa, provavelmente iria atrás de Bella. "Pobre coitada" gargalhou imaginando a cara da amiga se isso acontecesse. Emmett com certeza a assustaria.

- Do que está rindo?

- Uma visão - ela mentiu sabendo que a irmã nunca entederia - Emmett conhecendo alguém.

- Vou passar vergonha? - perguntou ansiosa.

- Vai - riu mais uma vez a pequena.

- Que bom - suspirou divertida. Por mais que ficasse brava, Rosalie gostava das situações embaraçosas que Emmett se metia.

Só que a irmã não estava lá muito animada com essa história, o que deixou Alice sozinha com suas previsões.

Era bom poder relaxar sua mente e pensar em coisas como essas sem ter que se preocupar se Edward perceberia. A cada imstante, novos flashes do incerto e turbulento futuro do ruivo lhe vinham a cabeça. Será que alguém tinha idéia de como era difícil esconder isso de um telepata?!

- Al? - Rosalie chamou preocupada quando Alice não a respondeu se queria ou não ir embora. - Alice?

Olhos opacos. Face concentrada.

Uma visão, é claro.

Uma vez fora de seu transe, a pequena não pode conter um sorriso. Edward e Bella de novo, dessa vez juntos numa varanda para o mar. O que isso significava?

- Alice! - Rosalie chamou - Me responda!

- Responder o que?

- O que você viu.

- Nada demais - mentiu novamente - Carlisle mandou uma carta para nós. Edward vai lhe enviar a resposta em pouco tempo.

- Vai escrever para Esme?

- Eu? - Rose fez que sim com a cabeça -Claro! Você não vai?

- Vou, óbvio que sim! - respondeu rapidamente colocando as duas mãos na frente como se estivesse se defendendo - Só não sei o que dizer.. - completou meio chateada.

- Por que não conta sobre o seu pequeno problema com o feitiço de desilução? - Alice passou o braço sob seus ombros, trazendo Rose para mai perto de si.

- Você viu isso? - ela sussurrou envergonhada. Vulnerável não era um adjetivo comum para Rosalie Hale.

- Não preciso de visões para saber, bobinha - Alice riu apertando o nariz da irmã - Vocé evita o sol mais do que Emmett um livro, e ainda está meio brilhante hoje.

- Dá para ver? Pensei ter acertado..

- Vejo porque te conheço. Ninguém vai desconfiar Rose, mas acho que você deveria falar com Flitwick depois. Ela vai ajudá-la.

- Não..

- Rose - repreendeu quando a outra ia começar a criar desculpas - não se arrisque.

- Mas, Alice!

- Sem mas, fale com ele ou eu falo.

- Certo - concordou emburrada.

Após a pequena tensão, os animais se tornaram as únicas coisas a volta que faziam barulho. O silêncio entre as duas era confortável e familiar. Alice e Rosalie não precisavam de palavras para preencher os espaços vazios de conversa. Décadas de convivência resultavam em detalhes como esse.

- Alice?

- Diga.

- Obrigada. Sabe como sou orgulhosa, e isso está me preocupando. Ficamos muito expostos aqui, tenho medo de nos entregar.

- Vamos resolver.. Eu prometo.

Talvez Rosalie não estivesse sendo insensível quando não se interressou no assunto sobre Edward. Talvez ela só tinha um medo maior em sua cabeça.

**

* * *

**

Já falei pra vocês o quanto eu amo vocês? Meu Deus, que alegria vir aqui e ter tantas reviews! Sim, Harry Potter junto com Crepúsculo pode ser meio viajado, mas eu estou me esforçando pra não deixar as coisas confusas (mais do que já são, rs). Me desculpem pela demora para postar, mas eu prometo que o próximo capítulo demora menos. Edward e Bella vão para o corujal juntos né.. Não me conti, eu precisava deixar vocês um pouco curiosos! :)

Continuem mandando as reviews, por favooor. É tão bom ler o que vocês escrevem! E para o pessoal do , muita saudade de vocês ):

Beijos, Mari :D


End file.
